


Regicide

by ADLegend21



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Calus dies, Gen, Titan smash, die calus die, fuck that guy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 11:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADLegend21/pseuds/ADLegend21
Summary: Khalia-2 fulfills her purpose, sort of.





	Regicide

_ **MMXIX** _

Recorded by Scribe Ixolt

And So the <strike>Shadow of Shadows</strike> Cabal Slayer had found the Emperor.

"Ahh, my finest success has done the unthinkable!" Calus bellowed as the doors to his chambers skid across the gold-clad floors. screeching like the song of a banshee until they stopped near the Emperors seated position.

The subject of his speech was a lone figure, standing as tall as a Legionary, clad in regal purple armor almost like a loyalist, but foreign enough to be of earthen design. Her steps echoed in the silence beyond The Great Emperors words. There was power in her. She was, of course, one of the fabled members of Fireteam Legend, a trio of the Earth tribe that had done remarkable deeds. She was the Slayer of Ghaul and his Red Legion. <strike>The Great Emperor</strike> Calus did so enjoy her wholesale slaughter of the traitorous faction.

"You have been a treat to watch in my Menagerie and upon the Leviathan. That you have found me is validation in my desire to grant you the rank of Shadow of Shadows. Together, we shall deliver Opulence to the universe before its fate consumes us all!" Calus gives a pair of loud claps and Loyalists all rush to the Shadow-to-Be's side with gifts from the emperor. To this scribes shock, the Loyalists are gone in a flash of fire.

"Yes, that is the tenacity I admire. Come to me, my Shadow of Shadows."

"I've waited two years for this," The Titan now wields a Maul of Star like fire, "the only Shadow that will be cast is the shadow of your bones when I sear your flesh from them!" She leaps into the air to make up the differences in their height and once more to the shock of this scribe, the Emperor is wounded. Howling in pain as the fires begin to spread with each new swing of her Maul. Waves of Loyalist come to the Emperor's aid, but they are burned away into ash by the powerful flames. For several minutes <strike>The Great Emperor</strike> Calus is beaten and broken swing by swing of the<strike> little lights</strike> powerful Titan's light.

"I will be...the last one alive!"

"Sorry to break it to you, but I will slaughter every last Cabal, Red Legion or Loyalist. I am Khalia-2. Last of the Sunbreakers. Cabalslayer. Warmachine. You will make a fine set of armor if there's anything left!" Several mighty swings crush our <strike>Beloved Emperor</strike> Calus until he is unmoving. Khalia is seen waiting, standing over Calus watching for even the slightest movement while the scribes jot down every second. Then she explodes in another burst of fire and continues her assault on what can only be assumed is the Corpse of <strike>His Majesty</strike> Calus until he begins to fade from existence, not in the cold embrace of The End, but the burning light of <strike>a member of the Earth Tribe</strike> Khalia-2 Calus Slayer

+edits made at the behest of Khalia-2 upon the completion of Calus' incineration. More made in the trip off the Leviathan after consulting with a Warlock of the Awoken Tribe and a Hunter of the Human tribe who shares a relation to Khalia. Scribe Ixolt granted immunity as to chronicle the extinction of the Cabal.

^A note to any Cabal reading this, I will slay you as I have slain your Emperor and your Dominus. You cannot hide from me. You face extinction at the hands of your Glorious Slayer, Khalia-2. If you wish to be last, I will save you for it. Sol will be your final resting place. Rest in Pieces.


End file.
